1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag holder and more particularly pertains to a new bag opening holder for holding a bag open so that the user can easily place objects inside the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a bag holder is known in the prior art. More specifically, a bag holder heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,219; U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,212; U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,622; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 386,867; U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,271; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,649.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bag opening holder. The inventive device includes a first ring member having an opening therethrough; and also includes a second ring member having an opening therethrough and being hingedly attached to the first ring member; and further includes handle members having a first handle member being securely attached to the first ring member and also having a second handle member being securely attached to the first and second ring members; and also includes fastening members being spaced apart and being securely attached to the first ring member for securely fastening the first ring member to the second ring member and about an upper portion of a bag.
In these respects, the bag opening holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a bag open so that the user can easily place objects inside the bag.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of bag holder now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new bag opening holder construction wherein the same can be utilized for holding a bag open so that the user can easily place objects inside the bag.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new bag opening holder which has many of the advantages of the bag holder mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bag opening holder which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bag holder, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a first ring member having an opening therethrough; and also includes a second ring member having an opening therethrough and being hingedly attached to the first ring member; and further includes handle members having a first handle member being securely attached to the first ring member and also having a second handle member being securely attached to the first and second ring members; and also includes fastening members being spaced apart and being securely attached to the first ring member for securely fastening the first ring member to the second ring member and about an upper portion of a bag.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of,the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims, be-regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new bag opening holder which has many of the advantages of the bag holder mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bag opening holder which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bag holder, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new bag opening holder which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new bag opening holder which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new bag opening holder which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such bag opening holder economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bag opening holder which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bag opening holder for holding a bag open so that the user can easily place objects inside the bag.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bag opening holder which includes a first ring member having an opening therethrough; and also includes a second ring member having an opening therethrough and being hingedly attached to the first ring member; and further includes handle members having a first handle member being securely attached to the first ring member and also having a second handle member being securely attached to the first and second ring members; and also includes fastening members being spaced apart and being securely attached to the first ring member for securely fastening the first ring member to the second ring member and about an upper portion of a bag.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bag opening holder that is easy and convenient to use and to open and keep open the bag.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bag opening holder that saves the user substantial time in filling bags with objects such as leaves.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.